Seduced by Darkness
by SkyMaiden
Summary: Because there was just something so appealing and alluring about his darkness. She knew it was wrong but she found herself giving in regardless. "Gods help me I just can not stay away from you," Shuyin/Yuna Au-ish.


**A/n: Okay so this will be a back-up Shuyin/ Yuna fic just in case. I usually have a lot of ideas anyway especially when exploring a new pairing for the first time. I hope it goes over okay. AU-ish, OOC behavior, but I like the pair and will keep trying to write for it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy X-2**

**

* * *

**

"I'm going to talk to him," the brown-haired young woman said to her two companions out of the clear blue.

"But…but…" the shorter-blonde haired one stammered over her words. "Yunie…he's. He's…so…" she struggled to find the right words.

"Creepy." The silver-haired female finished for the blonde knowing that was the word she probably had been looking for.

"Yea Dr. P is right he's totally creepy. Just look at him."

The young man they had been speaking of had messy blond locks and these deep cobalt-blue eyes. He was sitting there simply staring with an intense focused gaze.

"Rikku," the brunette called out to the blonde. "He isn't…" she paused. "It's not nice to call someone names."

"I'm sorry Yunie but he is. He never talks. He never interacts and he does nothing but wear black all the time. Oh," she looked over to the silver-haired female smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry Paine."

"None taken." The silver-haired woman named Paine spoke in her usual monotone.

Yuna gripped her first she had wanted to speak to the mysterious blond male ever since he arrived in town months ago. She wouldn't let Rikku keep her from doing so not this time especially when he was literally so close.

"Come on there's nothing to worry about I'm just going to say hi okay. I'll be back Rikku. If I'm not back in 5 minutes you can come over and get me alright?"

Rikku looked nervous but knew once her cousin made up her mind about something there was no stopping her. The blonde simply put on a brave smile.

"Okay Yunie but I don't think you'll get much out of him though. I've never seen him speak to anyone."

The brunette just smiled.

"He might be shy maybe he doesn't know how to approach people. It'll be okay I'll be back."

Rikku could think of plenty of words to describe the blond male and shy hadn't been one of them. Rikku and Paine watched as she walked away.

"Do you think she'll be okay Dr. P?"

Paine stood with her arms folded then shrugged.

"Yeah sure, its not that big of a deal Rikku she's just saying hi."

"Yeah I just wish he didn't seem so creepy you know."

"I know." Paine nodded although she honestly could care less right now.

The brunette could feel the nerves swelling up in the pit of her stomach as she made her way over to the dark-clothed male. She had only watched him from a far and had never seen him up close before. Now here she was standing a few feet in front of him. Now that she was really looking at him she could see how handsome he was. Those eyes were so blue and deep.

"Um…hi…" she spoke weakly in a tone she hadn't wanted at that moment.

The young man looked up locking eyes with the brunette and for a moment cobalt-blue eyes met her unique bi-colored orbs. He said nothing however.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you I just wanted to say hi."

The silence had been getting to her. She didn't know what to do to try and fix some of the awkwardness.

"How do you think its going Dr. P?"

"Well he hasn't tried to kidnap her and whisk her away to his underground lair or anything yet so I guess its okay."

Rikku gasped. "That is so not a funny joke."

Yuna shifted nervously clutching her left arm rather tightly. His gaze seemed to soften which made things a bit less uncomfortable.

"My name is…"

"Yuna." He finished for her which earned a surprised reaction from her. She certainly hadn't been expecting that. Had he been some sort of mystic.

"How…how did you know?"

"You are rather popular I've heard your name mentioned. Do not worry I'm not a stalker."

"Oh," she shook her head. "I didn't think that. I'm sorry if I gave off that impression."

He nodded but said no more. Yuna however found herself wanting to say more. She wanted to sit and actually talk to the young man. She had been aware of the blue-eyed male for months and had never had the chance to speak with him. In truth he seemed to be such a mystery.

"So I noticed you've been in town for awhile but…"

Suddenly he rose to his feet.

"Forgive me I must go."

"What, but why…so soon?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Goodbye."

With that he headed off towards the docks. She couldn't explain the sudden emptiness she felt. Had he left so suddenly because of her? Rikku and Paine were now making their way over to her.

"Wow he left fast but I saw his lips move I think. Yunie how did it go? Did he really speak to you?"

"Yes." Yuna nodded. 'I didn't get his name though. I think I made him uncomfortable."

"Aw, cheer up Yunie." The blonde put her hand to her cousin's shoulder. "You did what you wanted to do right so now you can forget about that guy. Lets go okay."

She followed behind her cousin and Paine only she did not think she could just easily forget all about him.


End file.
